Junto a ti
by IsyRoseBelikova
Summary: El destino no les ha mostrado tregua a Rose y a Dimitri. Pavel permanece cautivo, los jóvenes y niños secuestrados esperan ser rescatados, Tafari sigue asaltando comunas y además de todo tienen que enfrentarse a la maldad que existe en Iván ¿Podrán derrocar al Rey strigoi y salir ilesos? ¿O sus espíritus se quebrantarán en el intento? Secuela de Regresa a mí.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El destino no les ha mostrado tregua a Rose y a Dimitri. Y aunque ahora están juntos y tienen a Luka, esta vez demasiadas personas corren peligro y dependen totalmente de ellos.

Pavel permanece cautivo, los jóvenes y niños secuestrados esperan ser rescatados, Tafari sigue asaltando comunas y además de todo tienen que enfrentarse a la maldad que existe en Iván.

¿Podrán derrocar al Rey strigoi y salir ilesos? ¿O sus espíritus se quebrantarán en el intento?

 _Secuela de Regresa a mí._

* * *

¡Bienvenidas al desenlace de esta historia!

Me emociona mucho al fin poder comenzar a atar los cabos sueltos. Les pido una disculpa enorme, las hice esperar más de lo planeado, pero en realidad mi vida no se ha podido normalizar en ningún aspecto. Por lo que desgraciadamente no puedo prometerles un capítulo cada ocho días y eso me hace sentir terrible. Sin embargo, saben que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para sacar adelante la historia, de eso no tengan dudas.

Les agradezco el interés y la emoción mostrada, son unas hermosas.

Esto va dedicado para cada una de ustedes, pero en especial, para mis amigas EscritorasVA que han estado echándome porras para traerles la secuela.

Espero que la disfruten y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.

Saludos enormes, Isy.

 _Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD, a excepción de la trama y algunos nuevos personajes._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD, a excepción de la trama y algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Junto a ti

Capítulo 1.

 _Dimitri_

– _No beberíamos estar aquí._

– _¿Sabes Dimka? Este es uno de tus muchos grandes problemas – Rodé los ojos mientras seguíamos avanzando por el sendero, aún había algo de sol, pero los árboles eran tan grandes y frondosos que no dejaban filtrar ni un rayo de luz – Tienes que aprender a relajarte para poder divertirte._

 _Me detuve un momento parando también sus pasos y cruzándome de brazos le dije – Y esta es tu definición de diversión, ¿no? Asistir a una fiesta clandestina a la que claramente NO fuiste invitado._

 _Iván me miró con seriedad antes de sonreír ampliamente – Eso precisamente es lo que lo hace divertido – Erguí una ceja – ¿Lo ves? Pareces un viejo de ochenta años y solo tienes dieciséis ¡Pero qué digo, hasta Yeva es más divertida que tú! – Palmeó mi espalda – Es solo una fiesta, somos apuestos, habrá chicas, bebidas y lo mejor es que el idiota de Philip Szelsky no nos espera. Creyó que no invitándome me haría sentir excluido del "círculo social" ¡Cómo si eso me importara un carajo! Por eso vamos a presentarnos y a arruinarle la diversión – Se ajustó el blazer._

 _Desde un inicio estuve en evidente desacuerdo con el plan, estábamos lejos de la seguridad del complejo y se suponía que debíamos echarles a perder la celebración con nuestra sola presencia a un montón de ricachones que no saben más que despilfarrar el dinero de sus padres. Sí, era verdad que Iván es mucho más popular y mejor visto entre la realeza que Philip y que sus familias están en constante competencia por ser mejor que la otra. Para mí sonaba absurdo, supuse que jamás entendería del todo los códigos reales._

– _Punto número uno, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Escabullirse de la seguridad Guardián nos pone en un riesgo enorme – Imitó mi postura aunque más relajado – Dos, no me gustan los lugares concurridos, por lo que las fiestas entran en esta categoría._

– _¿Esto es porque no sabes bailar? – Apreté el puente de mi nariz – Ok, está bien – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Continua tu sermón._

– _Tres, nos dirigimos a una fiesta en donde seguramente habrá drogas, alcohol y las chicas perderán su virginidad con algún idiota del que no se acordarán mañana. Sin mencionar que seré el único dhampir que estará allí ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré? – Lo señalé con el índice – Y cuatro, mi babushka es la persona menos divertida que existe y lo sabes._

 _Reímos al recordar a mi abuela – Bien, puede que tengas razón en algunos puntos – Hizo una pausa fingiendo pensar – Aunque no creo que alguna de esas chicas siga siendo virgen – Bromeó – Creo que eres el único que sigue siendo parte de ese club._

– _Iván… – Sentencié._

– _Ok, está bien. Solo haremos acto de presencia y esperaremos a que… – Un chasquido casi imperceptible llamó mi atención, miré rápidamente entre los árboles y arbustos no encontrando nada – ¿Me estás oyendo?_

– _¿Escuchaste eso? – Seguí en busca de alguna amenaza._

– _Escuchar qué, yo no oí nada – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera – Vámonos o llegaremos tarde._

 _Comenzamos a darnos la vuelta cuando sentí una extraña sensación en la nuca, volví a mirar sobre mi hombro para ver una figura acercándose a gran velocidad, manifestándose con un gruñido profundo y ronco._

– _¡Iván! – Exclamé, girándome por completo y empujando a mi mejor amigo hacia atrás. Mis sentidos se amplificaron y algo extraño se apoderó de mí al ver de frente a nuestro atacante, un pálido de ojos rojos con sed de sangre. Y yo sin un arma para poder defendernos. Mis reflejos actuaron en consecuencia, tomé vuelo para empatar el empuje que el strigoi traía contra nosotros e impacté mi pierna derecha sobre su pecho, enviándolo directamente contra un inmenso roble._

 _Comprobé a Iván, parecía aturdido pero se encontraba bien, luego volví la vista al sujeto y lo evalué, había sido moroi y era considerablemente más bajo que yo, lo que estuvo a mi favor al momento de golpearlo. Sin embargo, sabía que la situación me superaba y que cualquier movimiento en falso significaría la muerte, y correr no era una opción cuando tenía a un moroi conmigo._

– _Dimitri…_

 _El vampiro sacudió su cabeza con violencia y volvió a fijar la mirada en ambos. Pero entonces sucedió algo que él no esperaba y para ser sincero, tampoco yo. Prácticamente de la nada emergió una figura imponente y de una sola estoca atravesó el pecho de aquel ser, llegando a clavar la punta de plata en el duro tronco. El strigoi ni siquiera pudo emitir un grito de dolor._

 _El hombre retiró el juego sin ninguna dificultad, para luego darse la vuelta y encararnos con total ecuanimidad – Guardián_ _Schoenberg…_

– _¿Qué están haciendo aquí, tan lejos del complejo y de los límites mágicos?_

– _Eh, pues verá… – Iván tartamudeó – Va… vamos a…_

– _Lord Zeklos, no deseo ser irrespetuoso, pero la pregunta iba dirigida al novato Belikov – Adopté una postura de firmes, sabía lo que se venía – Es tu deber velar por la seguridad moroi, sabes que salir a explorar significa correr un riesgo muy grande, sobre todo cuando se están alojando los descendientes de las mejores familias reales y no cuentas con ninguna estaca que te defienda de ellos – Apuntó al cadáver._

– _Lo lamento, yo… aceptaré la sanción que se considere pertinente._

 _Iván dio dos pasos al frente – Señor no lo culpe, fui yo quien insistió en venir. Es más, lo iba a hacer solo y él se ofreció a acompañarme._

 _Me mantuve inmóvil y en silencio – Tu vida es su responsabilidad y si no pudo hacerte cambiar de parecer, avisar a las autoridades es lo que… ¡Grrr! – Volvió a alertarnos un ruido proveniente del mismo lugar de donde llegó el strigoi. Nuestras miradas se clavaron en un punto específico a unos ochenta metros de distancia. El tutor se volvió a mirarnos poniendo un dedo en sus labios para después señalar la hojarasca en el suelo, entendimos que no debíamos pisarla para no generar más ruido. Lentamente comenzamos a caminar detrás de él, quien sigilosamente se acercaba a un socavón que se encontraba prácticamente oculto, nos agachamos para no ser vistos, arrastrándonos algunos metros más para descubrir lo que había debajo. Lo que encontramos era una muerte segura y dolorosa, pues había al menos veinte strigoi merodeando y discutiendo agresivamente entre sí. Esta no era la primera vez que veía a uno de ellos, pero sí la primera que los conocía en masa. Iván y yo nos miramos, no hizo falta decir nada. Si todos esos chupa sangre nos hubieran visto, la historia sería muy distinta. Ya era algo bastante increíble que no nos hubieran detectado – Hay que volver – Musitó el Guardián – Aquí no es seguro._

 _Retrocedimos rápida y lo más silenciosamente que pudimos, al llegar al punto de partida detuve al tutor – No podemos irnos, Señor. Detrás de la colina habrá una fiesta – Me observó totalmente incrédulo – Ellos burlaron la seguridad y se fugaron. No supe esto hasta hace unos minutos – Negué sintiéndome responsable, yo pude haber evitado esto – No sabíamos que estarían fuera de las barreras mágicas… debí haber avisado a la Guardia._

 _El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración – ¿Cómo pudieron burlar a los Guardianes? Se supone que todos los accesos están siendo estrictamente vigilados._

 _Iván se aclaró la garganta – Si me lo permite, nosotros no fuimos invitados a esa fiesta. Es más, nuestra intención era echarla a perder – Lo miré pidiéndole que se callara – El caso es que creo que utilizaron el único truco que conoce Ivashkov._

– _¿De qué está hablando, Lord Zeklos? Sea claro._

– _Hablo de compulsión._

 _El tutor miró su reloj, en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Lo seguimos detrás de un enorme grupo de pinos, tomó su radio y bajó considerablemente el volumen antes de emitir palabra – Aquí el Guardián_ _Schoenberg, hay una situación. Los jóvenes se han fugado del complejo. Solicito refuerzos en la colina noroeste, muy cerca del arroyo y más allá de los límites mágicos. Buria, repito… Buria._

– _Copiado, Guardián_ _Schoenberg. Tendrá que hacerse cargo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos_ _– Contestaron del otro lado._

 _De repente empezó a retumbar el sonido de la música por todo el bosque, esos imbéciles estaban dando su ubicación exacta. El Guardián emprendió su andar en ese sentido_ _– ¿Señor? – Comencé – Debo ponerlo a salvo – Hablé refiriéndome a Iván – Volveremos al complejo y…_

– _No, Guardián Belikov – El que me llamara por un título que aún no obtenía me descolocó – Las instalaciones están demasiado lejos y pueden ser abordados en el camino. Somos la única barrera entre ese grupo de asesinos y los moroi de la fiesta, mis compañeros tardarán en llegar. Apenas tenemos el tiempo justo para poder organizarlos antes de ser atacados – Explicó sin ralentizar – Ahora corran._

 _Fuimos detrás, tomé a Iván del brazo y lo obligué a ir a mi paso. Jamás me perdonaría que algo le pasara estando bajo mi cuidado ¿En qué nos metimos? – Creí que los strigoi no trabajaban en equipo – Él jadeó._

– _Al parecer ya no es así – Respondió el tutor mirando en repetidas ocasiones detrás de nosotros._

 _Llegamos al lugar en donde había alrededor de setenta jóvenes moroi vistiendo sus mejores ropas y accesorios caros, chicas con pequeños vestidos y zapatos altísimos. Todos ellos bebiendo, fanfarroneando con su magia y liándose unos con otros sin control, ajenos al peligro que se avecinaba._

 _El Guardián_ _Schoenberg juró en un murmullo, quizás decepcionado de lo que veía_ _– Organícenlos cerca de la hoguera, es el punto relativamente más seguro que hay ¿Sabes utilizar una estaca? – Me preguntó._

– _Sí Señor – Consintió entregándome su segundo juego._

– _No permitas que traspasen esa línea – Señaló un gran toldo árabe – Intentaré contenerlos, pero son muchos y lo más probable es que me traspasen. Tú serás la última barrera – Tragué, sujetando fuertemente el arma en mi mano._

 _Se_ _acercó a la gran bocina, apagándola, obteniendo abucheos y rechiflidos. Inmediatamente el anfitrión se abrió paso entre la multitud, exigiendo una explicación_ _– ¿Qué es lo que…? – Hasta que_ _descubrió a Iván_ _– ¡Tú! – Gritó, dirigiéndose ahora hacia nosotros – Esto es obra tuya, Zeklos. No soportaste no ser parte de la mejor fiesta del año y fuiste a dar el chivatazo._

 _Mi amigo lo detuvo empujándolo del hombro – ¡Cierra la boca, Szelsky! Esto es serio y muy grave._

– _¿De qué estás hablando? – Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos._

– _Que por tu estupidez has puesto a todos en peligro, imbécil._

– _¡Basta Iván! – Exclamé colocándome entre ambos – Escúchenme bien, necesito que se reúnan en círculo en torno a la fogata y que…_

– _¡Yo no recibo órdenes de la servidumbre! – Me cortó abruptamente._

– _Cállate y escucha idiota, tratamos de salvarles la vida – Iván lo tomó por la solapa de su traje, asustando a su rival._

 _Schoenberg los separó_ _– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un simulacro? – Cuestionó el real._

– _Me temo que no, Lord Szelsky. Detrás de la colina hay un grupo de strigois que se dirige hacia acá – Hubo resuellos y caras aterrorizadas – Los quiero a todos cerca de la hoguera, mantengan la calma y hagan todo lo que Belikov les diga. La ayuda viene en camino._

 _Se giró cuando comenzaron a escucharse fuertes pisadas y gruñidos rabiosos, corriendo e impactando contra cinco de ellos – ¡A la fogata! – Exigí atrayendo la atención de los moroi, los cuales no dudaron en obedecer. Los gritos y lloros de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, así como el de algunos chicos – ¡Rápido, todos al centro! – Me coloqué en posición defensiva a unos tres metros de distancia de los reales y a diez del tutor alemán, vi un instante su ataque mortal para luego zonificar en busca de cualquier cosa que me pudiera ayudar a ponerlos a todos a salvo. Sabía que dos apuestas serían inútiles._

 _Aquello se veía mal, muy mal._

– _No te preocupes Dimka, estoy contigo, puedo ayudar – Iván se puso a mi lado._

 _Lo miré de reojo – Tú no harás nada, vuelve con los demás y escúchame bien, si algo sale mal… corre y llévate contigo a los que más puedas._

– _¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – Se arremangó la camisa._

 _Ya había tres cadáveres strigoi a los pies de_ _Schoenberg_ _– ¡Serás mi cargo y tu vida es mi responsabilidad!_

– _Y tú eres mi amigo y si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos – Dio media vuelta y regresó al grupo que estaba más horrorizado que antes – ¡Tranquilícense! – Exigió – Tomen los maderos del fuego y defiéndanse._

 _Pronto puede ver al resto de los strigoi venir directamente hacia a mí; el Guardián seguía en pie de lucha. Levanté la vista y observé la carpa y después a Iván tomando un leño encendido. La idea me golpeó como un saco de ladrillos, corrí a uno de los tubos que sostenía el toldo y corté el nudo con la estaca – ¡Iván! – Grité – ¡Quema ese extremo con el madero! – Rápidamente se dirigió a chamuscar las cuerdas._

 _Sostuve las correas con toda mi fuerza, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás pues la lona era bastante pesada, respiré hondo y esperé a que la mayoría de los muertos vivientes entraran a la carpa. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, nunca había estado más asustado. Solté las correas y el toldo cayó sobre los strigoi enviándolos al suelo, provocando sus gruñidos de furia; el llanto de las chicas seguía siendo más ensordecedor. Mi intención ahora era tomar un tizón y arrojarlo sobre la tela, pero en ese momento vi que una chica alta, delgada y de largo cabello negro azabache se acercaba a la lona ¿¡Qué hace!? Pensé, redirigiendo mis pasos hacia ella, entonces extendió sus manos y formó una gran bola de fuego que arrojó justo al centro del toldo._

– _¡Cuidado Dimka! – Esquivé un rasguño a la cara, respondí con un codazo a las costillas y afiancé mi agarre en la estaca. No estaba preparado para matar y casi como si fuera una señal, llegaron los Guardianes. Uno apuñaló por la espalda a mi enemigo para luego irse a enfrentar al resto que luchaban por alejarse de las llamas._

 _Pronto no quedaba de pie ni un solo pálido y los vehículos del complejo arribaron para devolvernos a las instalaciones. Al llegar las familias ya esperaban a sus hijos, la preocupación era evidente, como también la presencia de la prensa – ¿Cómo es que siempre se enteran tan rápido?_

 _Mi amigo se encogió de hombros – Alguno de ellos debió llamarlos, adoran este tipo de atención._

 _El abuelo de Iván se acercó a nosotros, formaba parte del Consejo, era un moroi muy respetado. Nos pidió que no respondiéramos a ninguna de las preguntas de los periodistas y que lo acompañáramos al despacho. Dentro esperaban el Guardián_ _Schoenberg y la moroi que logró incendiar la carpa._

– _Los felicito muchachos, Arthur me_ _ha dicho lo bien que manejaron tan terrible situación y debo decir que estoy orgulloso_ _– Nos palmeó la espalda – Sin embargo y desgraciadamente, tendremos que omitir ciertos detalles cuando los llamen para tomar sus testimonios._

– _¿A qué te refieres, abuelo? ¿Qué detalles?_

 _La chica mantuvo la cabeza gacha, lo que hacía que su cabello le cubriera la mitad del rostro._

 _El viejo suspiró antes de sentarse con cansancio – Nadie puede conocer el número exacto de strigoi, o que hubo una fiesta y que la seguridad fue burlada gracias al uso de compulsión, mucho menos cuando está involucrado el sobrino nieto de Tatiana – Asentimos en comprensión – Eso no sería bueno para la reputación del complejo. Suficiente tenemos con la lista que se publicará con los nombres y apellidos de los afectados. Tampoco quiero que mencionen tú participación – Observó a su nieto – O la de la Señorita Ozera, no deseo generar más escándalos entre las familias – Iván y yo miramos a chica que seguía sin decir palabra – Simplemente se tratará como una actividad programada que fue puesta en riesgo al ser saboteada la seguridad mágica._

– _¡Eso es absurdo, esas cosas no suceden! ¿Cómo iban los strigoi a deshacerse de las apuestas mágicas? – Exclamó ella._

– _Es todo lo que puedo hacer y será bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que hay un montón de testigos, es bueno que muchos estén en estado de shock. Tengo que contener a la prensa o el Consejo eliminará estos congresos. Además… – Habló con cautela – No le conviene a tu familia seguir siendo el foco de chismes y habladurías – Ella bufó para luego salir visiblemente molesta, se giró tan rápido en su trayecto a la puerta que el cabello le voló y pude distinguir en su rostro una cicatriz violácea que evidentemente trataba de cubrir. Desvié la mirada pretendiendo no ser imprudente, entonces el Zeklos mayor se puso de pie dirigiéndose a mí – Te felicito Dimitri, me he enterado de tu hazaña._

 _Negué – No debíamos estar allí._

– _Quizás no, pero sin ti no sé qué habría ocurrido. Y mantuviste a mi atolondrado nieto a salvo, eso es algo que nunca olvidaré – Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, cosa que hice casi por inercia – Vayan afuera, se les tomarán algunas fotos y permitiremos que Arthur conteste dos o tres cuestiones._

 _Al salir la atención la atrajo el tutor experimentado, muchas familias permanecieron ahí queriendo ser parte de aquel espectáculo. L_ _as preguntas no se hicieron esperar_ _– Guardián_ _Schoenberg, ¿qué se siente haber evitado una verdadera tragedia real? ¿Podría darnos la versión oficial? ¿De cuántos strigoi estamos hablando y cómo es que llegaron a estar tan cerca de los chicos?_

 _El hombre cuadró los hombros – Lamento no poder decir mucho al respecto, todavía hay que levantar un reporte que es el que se les hará llegar. Solo puedo decirles que la seguridad mágica se vio comprometida y doce strigoi entraron al complejo cuando se realizaba una actividad privada con los jóvenes. Sin embargo, no estuve solo – Me hizo una seña para que me acercara, a lo que me negué inmediatamente y por lo que obtuve un empujón de mi supuesto mejor amigo – Este novato me ayudó a controlar la situación en tiempo record._

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el reportero._

– _Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov…_

– _¿En qué Academia estudias? – Otro más pidió._

– _Sn. Basilio – Confesó Iván – Y es el primero de su clase, debo añadir._

– _Bueno, no más preguntas – Su abuelo se colocó entre nosotros, posando sus manos en nuestros hombros – Todavía hay mucha gente asustada y los Guardianes tienen que verificar la zona, les pido cordialmente que se retiren y que permitan a estos caballeros descansar._

 _Todos asintieron no sin antes pedir las fotos._ _Schoenberg_ _se mantuvo sin emociones, yo me negaba a salir, no me sentía digno de ello y odiaba las fotografías, pero tanto Iván como su abuelo y el mismo tutor insistieron. Así que me paré a su lado e intenté reflejar la misma postura firme, lo cual fue imposible cuando mi amigo decidió ser parte de la imagen y pasó su brazo por mis hombros – Sonríe a la cámara, Dimka – La comisura de mis labios se elevó levemente al momento del flash. Luego la gente comenzó a dispersarse._

– _Novato, me gustaría hablar contigo – El alemán me llevó a un pasillo vacío – Lo que hiciste allá afuera fue brillante, jamás se me habría ocurrido lo de la carpa – Intenté decirle que no merecía ser elogiado, cosa que no me permitió – Sí, tal vez obtuviste ayuda, pero la idea fue tuya y la ejecutaste hábilmente, lo que significa que tu capacidad de reacción es buena y que algún día llegarás a ser un excelente Guardián. Te felicito, muchacho. Sigue esforzándote por ser siempre el mejor por el bien de tu cargo. Cuídate – Y con eso se alejó._

– _¿Qué dijo él? – Preguntó Iván._

– _No mucho._

 _Más tarde esa noche, después de una merecida ducha y de tener la cena en la habitación que compartíamos, nos encontrábamos cada uno en su cama, solo con la luz de la lámpara. Iván recostado boca arriba, inspeccionando el techo con gran interés mientras que yo estaba recargado en la cabecera con mi novela en las manos, observándola sin llegar a leer._

 _– Dimka… – Llamó – ¿Viste lo que hizo la chica Ozera?_

– _Sí, lo vi – Respondí después de un momento._

– _¡Fue grandioso! Ojalá mi elemento fuera más útil e impresionante – Lo observé dejando el libro de lado, realmente parecía estar impresionado. No quería escuchar lo que su loca mente estaba ideando, pues siempre ha tenido la inquietud de explorar los límites de su elemento y eso es muy peligroso y algo así como ilegal – Aunque supongo que lo ha practicado antes – Lo sabía, pensé – Nunca vi a ningún usuario de fuego crear una bola tan grande como esa y controlarla a la perfección._

– _Sabes que eso es imposible, si alguien se entera de que…_

– _Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón – Guardó silencio un instante antes de ladear la cabeza para poder mirarme – Hoy ha sido un día emocionante eh, y yo que creí que moriríamos pero del aburrimiento._

– _Iván, no es gracioso – Increpé – Estuvimos en grave peligro, pudo haberte ocurrido algo._

– _Pero no NOS pasó nada, Dimka – Sonrió despreocupadamente – Además, somos geniales juntos, los mejores. Tú eres el Guardián poderoso y yo soy el Rey…_

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Rose me sacó de mis recuerdos, observé nuevamente el recorte de periódico en mis manos antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa de café. Ella se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado. Yo seguía sin emitir palabra, acción que interpretó mal – Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, p…

– No, no lo es – La interrumpí aún con los ojos clavados sobre el pedazo de papel amarillento – Es solo que… no sé qué decirte – Me froté la cara llevando la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá – Creí que para este momento ya habría salido del aturdimiento, que vería todo desde otra perspectiva y sabría cómo resolverlo. Y no es así. Mi mente es un verdadero revoltijo, tengo mil preguntas y no sé qué sentir – Exhalé, Rose tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos – Yo mismo le di la noticia a su madre, vi su cadáver, cargué su maldito ataúd y ahora resulta que todo aquello no era verdad ¿Y el dolor…? Esa pena cambió mi vida. Durante años me culpé de su muerte y no fue sino hasta que te conocí que mi alma volvió a sentir paz – Me obligué a no despegar la mirada del techo, no quería que notara mis ojos cristalizándose – No sé qué es lo que quiere la vida de nosotros, Roza. No salimos de un problema cuando ya estamos involucrados en otro y cada vez los obstáculos son más difíciles de sortear.

Sin aflojar su agarre descansó su cabeza en mi brazo – Lo lamento tanto mi amor, quisiera tener las palabras adecuadas para decirte, pero yo me hago exactamente las mismas preguntas – Posó su barbilla en mi hombro y con su mano libre acariciaba mi tensa mandíbula – Dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, cómo te quito este dolor.

Suspiré – No tienes que decir o hacer nada – Besé su palma antes de encontrarme en su mirada – Tu sola presencia me consuela y tu amor me fortalece – Me sonrió con dulzura, luego apoyé la mejilla en su frente. Nos quedamos así algún tiempo, cerré los ojos y traté de evocar la imagen del que alguna vez fuera mi mejor amigo, tan alegre y despreocupado… hasta que dicha visión se transformó en un individuo que no logré reconocer debido a los ojos tintados de rojo y la palidez extrema _¿Cómo voy a enfrentar esto?_ – ¿Roza…? – La llamé con cierta desesperación en mi voz, separándome de ella para mirarla a la cara – Dime exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Yo… necesito entender.

– Camarada, ha sido demasiada información y emociones por un día para ti. Mañana volveremos a reunirnos, ahí te hablaré de todo y juntos buscaremos la mejor solución – Quise protestar, pero ella me lo impidió al sentarse a horcajadas en mi regazo y poner su dedo en mis labios, silenciándome – Odio verte afligido y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. Deja de estarte torturando, no te hace bien – Retuvo mi rostro entre sus manos – Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero trata de no pensar más, aunque sea solo por esta noche. Enfócate en lo bueno que la vida te ha dado, aférrate a tu familia, apóyate en mí y en Luka.

Llevó sus manos a mi pecho, a nivel de mi corazón. Rose estaba preocupada y no solo por mí, también por Pavel, por los otros reclusos y por las consecuencias que podría acarrear cualquier movimiento en falso. Sin embargo parecía decida, tan entera, que por eso la admiraba. Por lo fuerte que podía mostrarse ante la adversidad.

Reuní nuestras frentes, tomando el aliento que necesitaba – ¿Está durmiendo?

Sonrió como cada vez que nuestro hijo es mencionado – Sí, el pobre terminó rendido, lo dejé en su cuna. El ir de brazo en brazo todo el día lo agotó – Le devolví el gesto al acordarme de lo demandantes que fueron mis hermanas al momento de conocerlo, al igual que el resto de los amigos de Rose – Pienso que no le gusta acaparar la atención, se parece a su padre en eso.

Mi pecho se hinchaba de alegría cada vez que lo llamaba mío – Creo que tiene suficiente atención por parte de su abuelo, aunque Lissa también hizo un gran trabajo hoy. Si no lo vigilamos lo echarán a perder antes de que cumpla un año – Reímos quedamente para no despertar al niño que descansaba en la habitación adjunta – Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Vivirás con Abe y yo tendré que visitarlos o…?

Me miró desconcertada – ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que tú y yo… quiero decir, tenemos a Luka – Divagó.

Consentí pensando en la manera más óptima de abordar el tema. Era importante y teníamos que hacerlo ahora que nos encontrábamos en un ambiente tranquilo, a la luz cálida de la chimenea – Mira, por el momento no tenemos problema con el asunto de la vivienda, Lissa fue muy amable al hospedarnos aquí en el palacio. Sin embargo, sabes que soy un hombre chapado a la antigua, no soy como esos chicos que por besarse con la chica e invitarla a salir ya asumen que tienen una relación – Sus ojos brillaban curiosos – Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, por lo que tengo que hacerte la pregunta.

– Ok, hazla – Atrapó su labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa coqueta.

Robé un instante para admirarla, no tenía una gota de maquillaje, llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía su bata de dormir. _Tan hermosa_. Tomé el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros y con delicadeza lo cepillé hacia atrás, retirando también los rizos rebeldes de su frente.

– Rose, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron – Sí Dimitri, me gustaría mucho – Lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello y me besó con la misma urgencia que sentía por ella.

Nos separamos hasta que nos faltó el aire, tuve que reunir mi autocontrol pues aún tenía otra pregunta. Lo que fue bastante complicado teniéndola jadeando sobre mí, con los labios hinchados y la bata revelándome el encaje de su ropa interior – Está bien – Tragué – Siguiente cuestión… ¿quisieras vivir conmigo?

– ¿No crees que vas muy rápido, camarada? – Se carcajeó.

Rodé los ojos – Rose, somos los orgullosos padres de Luka. El título de novia no es suficiente, no significa todo lo que eres para mí. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos; somos compañeros, amigos, amantes y no encuentro una sola palabra que abarque todo eso – Sonreí con picardía, decidiendo molestarla un poco – Tampoco eres mi prometida, aunque quizás… si hago la pregunta…

Velozmente puso su mano sobre mi boca – ¡Alto ahí vaquero! Para que eso ocurra tendrás que poner una enorme roca en mi dedo – Señaló su anular – Solo aceptaré casarme contigo si te presentas con un anillo digno de una estrella de rock.

– Veré qué puedo hacer – Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Me sentía mucho más consciente de sus manos paseándose por mi espalda, subiendo hasta soltarme el cabello y anidar sus dedos en él – ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Susurré contra sus dulces labios.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Gimió, dejando un rastro de delicados besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello mientras abría los botones de mi camisa.

– Enamorarme cada día más y tú como si nada.

– ¿Eso crees? – Ronroneó. Nos puse de pie sin despegar su glorioso cuerpo del mío, acercándonos a la tibieza del fuego. La necesitaba tanto – Pues permíteme informarte que estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de ti – Desaté el nudo de su bata y lentamente la deslicé de sus brazos hasta dejarla en un montón en el suelo. Lo que vi me dejó sediento, su conjunto negro junto con el reflejo de las llamas en su piel me enviaron directo a la locura – ¿Ves algo que te gusta, camarada?

Afiancé mi agarre a sus caderas, queriendo fundirme en ella – Nunca voy a cansarme de decirte lo hermosa que eres, cuánto te amo o lo tan jodidamente mucho que te extrañé cuando no estuvimos juntos – Murmuré en su cuello, dejando escapar un gruñido cuando sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en mi cinturón – No tienes ni idea de lo pérdido que estuve sin ti.

La ayudé quitándome la camisa ya deshecha y nos recosté sobre la alfombra afelpada – Ahora estoy aquí mi amor y te prometo nunca dejarte de nuevo.

Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo, inmovilizándola, haciendo fuerza en los antebrazos para no recargar todo mi peso en ella – Como si fuera a permitírtelo – Rocé mi nariz con la suya, embriagándome en su olor a vainilla – Te amo Roza, con mi vida.

– Yo también te amo – Nuestros labios volvieron a reclamarse mientras seguíamos desvistiéndonos con urgencia de sentir y estar en el otro – Di…Dimitri – Musitó mi nombre entrecortadamente, empujándome ligeramente para poder mirarme a los ojos – Y solo para que consté, Luka y yo iremos a donde vayas. Siempre estaremos junto a ti.


	3. Aviso importante

Chicas, la verdad me la pensé mucho para publicar esta nota, pero se me hace injusto tenerlas en la espera horrible.

Como ya saben, tengo un año en la tortura de esperar una ubicación para mi plaza magisterial y ayer por fin lo conseguí. Sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ahora vivo sola en un lugar en donde no conozco a nadie. Fue un cambio muy fuerte para mí, sumado a que llegó en el peor de los momentos, pues como familia atravesamos una situación bastante complicada, mi abuelo, un tío y mi papá están delicados de salud y eso me tiene muy intranquila. Siendo sincera, escribir es en lo último que pienso.

Muchas me preguntaron si no tenía algo avanzado y sí lo tengo, pero aun faltan detalles y pulir cosas. No quiero sacar capítulo simplemente por sacarlo, no quiero arruinar la historia que tanto les ha gustado y la verdad fue que la traducción de Nikka me quitó mucho tiempo, pero aun así creo que valió la pena.

Necesito acoplarme, mentalizarme y enfrentar mi nueva situación, tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y la renuncia es lo que gana terreno a pasos agigantados. Mi prioridad es la familia y siempre lo ha sido, si las cosas no mejoran lo más probable es que vuelva a casa y deje ir esta oportunidad.

Qué pasará con la historia? Definitivamente le daré un final, el que se merece.

Cuándo? No lo sé.

Sé que abuso de su paciencia de oro, pero es mejor hablar con la verdad. Justo ahora no tengo cabeza para sacarla adelante, pero de que irán saliendo lentamente los capítulos, pues lo harán.

Mil gracias por su apoyo infinito, las quiere Isy.


End file.
